Anar Kay
Anar Kay is the shield-throwing, damage inducing, paranoid from Water Street's current Pathfinder game, In the Shadow of Zon-Kuthon. His origins are currently unknown, but will likely be developed as the game progresses. __TOC__ Before becoming an adventurer Kay was the leader of an anarchist commune consisting of roughly fifteen people. They grew all their own food, made their own clothes and supplies, built their own homes, and lived happily in the wilderness of Dorwynne. One day, a giant pyramid came down from the sky ruining the peace the commune had found, and Kay was trapped in coffin by a sand lich until the main characters came and rescued him by accident. Adventuring career The journey to Aelmont After being rescued by the party, Kay agreed to join the quest to remove the Baron from power, and prevent him from marrying the princess. He accompanied the party to the city of Aelmont, and nearly brought about the failure of the mission when announcing their intentions to the guards at the main gate. Kay had been unaware these plans were a secret. To gain entrance to Aelmont, the party was given a quest to rid the sewers of slimes, and upon doing so Kay had his first encounter with the cult of Zon-Kuthon. After defeating the cultists and a demon, the party split up in order to avoid death by fire or asphyxiation when someone dropped a large explosive into the sewer. Kay used a manhole cover and entered the city along with Loam and Rai. Infiltrating the Fisherman Eventually the party regrouped and went about the business of planning moves to exact their mission. Their errands took them two places of importance, first to the local brothel where Kay met the matron mother, love of his life, and future wife-to-be Maven Black-Briar. He was too shy to say anything at this time. They also traveled to an inn called the A-Horse A-Course, the owner of which, a man simply called Keep, admitted in secrecy that he knew people who were also trying to end the Baron's reign, and perhaps they could work together. Keep introduced the party to a mysterious woman in robes, who Kay feels particular disdain and suspicion for, who gave them the mission of infiltrating a warehouse owned by a group of goons the baron keeps in his employ known as the Fishermen's Guild. The mission was simple, rescue a prisoner and take as many resources as possible. The party was given a choice, accept the mission, or be turned in for crimes of killing one of the Fifth of the King, one of the highest ranking officials of the Baron. This had taken place prior to Kay joining the group. Kay grudgingly agreed to the mission, and suggested they hold a party at Keep's tavern to draw away as many people from the Fisherman warehouse as possible. While the party prepared for the infiltration, Kay proceeded to make forged invitations to this party on behalf of the Fifth, whose seal they had taken from his corpse and used to fake authenticity of the invitations. The plan proved a success, drawing many people from the warehouse. Unfortunately the infiltration was almost immediately botched and the party had to fight their way through. Meanwhile, Kay noticed Keep was missing, and checked the basement for him. Finding no one, Kay returned to find the party guests poisoned and the inn catching fire. He fled the scene and waited to rendezvous with the rest of the group. Corruption exposed When the party met back at the Broken Pony, they had uncovered documents which exposed bribery of the city guard on the Fishermen's behalf. Initial thoughts to blackmail higher ranking members within the town guard were met with opposition of the party's more lawful members, especially Seldeles. Anar suggested that we ask the guard to atone for their crimes instead and the party agreed. The plan yielded unexpected results. The city guardsman they approached revealed himself as a member of the Fisherman. No combat ensued, however. Instead it was proposed that the city guard help slay the baron and in exchange the blame be placed fully on the party and banishment from from Aelmont. The party reluctantly agreed. Outside the city guard headquarters they were approached by a man, who suggested they could alter the captain's plan so the blame fell with the city guard. The party was enthusiastic about this approach and was instructed to meet with Maven Black-Briar. Abilities Kay is adept with shields as a ranged weapon. While able to take a beating he focuses on dealing as much damage as possible. He's also very capable of making combat maneuvers such as bull rushing or grappling to make a fight more favorable. As well, he has two Gnomish companions, Tealee and Veelee, who fight in partnership and listen to Kay's commands. They are under his tutelage and are highly motivated by money. They are fierce battlers and employ flanking tactics to take down enemies quickly. Tealee prefers dual weapon fighting, where as Veelee uses an over-sized scimitar as a two-handed weapon. Out of combat, Kay is very street smart, and utilizes caution to a fault. He's also rather personable and attractive, which he uses to influence others. Where he has common sense in spades, he's desperately lacking academic intelligence. He's terrible at math, hates reading, takes no time to learn local histories or geographies, and thinks the pursuit of knowledge in general is a huge waste of time.